goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter
Plot The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Great Pridelander Federation scientist Dr. Petrov at the hands of the Androids Nikita and Julie, the Great Pridelander Federation Army, the Lion Guard and the Great Nick Jr. Republic Army, but also reveals that Petrov previously copied his consciousness into an underground supercomputer, working on an alternate ultimate android. Cutting to the present day, Sophie the Otter is shopping with Hiroshi Sugimoto and the Maple Town kids, while Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Roobear Koala and Laura Koala wait for a beauty pageant. As Sophie the Otter, Hiroshi Sugimoto, Patty Rabbit, the Jewelpets and the gang eat in the restaurant on the shopping centre's top floor, two humanoid beings enter the city and begin causing mayhem. Oblivious to their surroundings, they head straight for the restaurant and attack Sophie the Otter. Sophie the Otter briefly fights them and realises that they are androids, since she cannot sense their energy. The humanoids introduce themselves as Androids David and Derek as Sango, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear join the fray. Sophie the Otter requests that they take the battle elsewhere in order to avoid harming innocent people, and the androids accept, flying to an Arctic area. Sophie the Otter and Bobby Bear take on the androids and manage to hold their own until an android wearing the Great Pridelander Federation Army insignia appears. This android introduces himself as Android Ivan, and explains that Dr. Petrov may be gone, but previously programmed his supercomputer to think that it is Petrov himself to continue Petrov's dream to killing Sophie the Otter in revenge for defeating the Great Pridelander Federation several times. Dian, Diana and Shimajirō Shimano also show up to aid their friends. Sophie the Otter and Bobby Bear power up to their Super Saiyan forms and Dian and Diana power up to their Super Jewelpet forms. While Android Stanislav manages to hold the upper hand against both Sophie the Otter and Shimajirō Shimano, Nephrite, Diana and Dian destroy Androids David and Derek, and surround Ivan, ready to take him on at once. Irate, Stanislav proceeds to absorb Huang-Fu and Jiao-Long's main cores into his own being and undergoes a hideous transformation into Super Android Ivan. With his new form, nobody is able to match Ivan, and he pummels Ruby and the others about. Seeing no other choice, Sophie the Otter begins summoning energy for the Spirit Bomb while Shimajirō Shimano and the others stall Stanislav. Stanislav eventually gets wind of this and tries to stop Ruby, but Shimajirō Shimano holds him off just long enough for Ruby to go Super Jewelpet again and merge with the Spirit Bomb. Stanislav attacks, but Ruby effortlessly punches through Ivan's stomach and sends him into the core of the Spirit Bomb, where he is obliterated. With Ivan's demise, the underground supercomputer shuts down for good and self destructs Following Ivan's death, Kohaku and Gohan are sent to the hospital. There everyone jokes about Krillin's attempt to help and Sango's summer school (which Fanny Fox has previously been stressed about at the beginning of the film). Elsewhere, Piccolo and Vegeta sit back to back on an iceberg, isolated from the celebration. Release Date by Country *United States of America: June 18, 2014 Category:2014 videos Category:Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys Series